1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blind for an arched window and more specifically a fan-type blind for semicircular arched windows in the form of a semicircular radially pleated member supported along its bottom edge by a mounting rail which is supported by end mounting brackets attached to a window casing. Compression plates engage the opposed surfaces of the radial pleats to frictional clamp and partially compress the pleats to reinforce the blind and enable adjustment thereof with the blind standing on its own without top brackets. A horizontal valance of pleated construction overlies the mounting rail and a medallion of semicircular configuration of radially pleated construction overlies a central lower portion of the fan-type blind to provide a blind which is adjustable with the compression feature allowing the fan-type blind to be adjusted permanently in place to accommodate slightly irregular window casings. The blind does not collapse and is not foldable nor can it be opened but provides a stable and attractive blind for arched windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows and, in some instances, doorways are frequently provided with a semicircular arched window at the top of the usually provided rectangular window or doorway. Fan-type blinds have been provided for arched windows. The following U.S. patents illustrate the prior art in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 451,068 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 602,967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,877 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,195 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,380
While fan-type blinds for arched windows are generally known, most of them utilize radial slats which can be pivoted about a center point at the base of the arched window in order to open and close the blind. The prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the blind of the present invention which is not openable but is adjustable and retained in self-sustaining relation by compression plates associated with the radial pleats forming the blind.